Tarde de risas y la hora de dormir
by Shigatsu-san
Summary: Endo y Canon pasan un tiempo juntos muy divertido. Pero la hora de dormir se vuelve todo un enredo. —Abuelo, tú no sabes explicar cuentos. ¡Te equivocas mucho y cambias las cosas! —Óyeme, ¿Quién es el abuelo, tú o yo?


¡Saludos! Bueno, se que debería de estar trabajando con mi otro fic, pero tenía esto en mi cabeza y no me lo podía quitar. Espero lo disfruten.

En el fic, los protagonistas son Endo Canon y Endo Mamoru. Ya sé que es su bisabuelo, pero aquí será el abuelo.

DISCLAIMER: Level 5 no es mío -_-.

¡Comienza!

* * *

La tarde caía lentamente en el horizonte de Inazuma. Todas las personas iban camino de su trabajo a sus casas. El cielo continuaba cambiando su hermoso color naranja a un azul morado.

Un hombre estaba sentado cómodamente en el sillón de su casa, disfrutando lo que quedaba de la tarde, cuando su teléfono empieza a sonar.

— ¿Hola? ¿Con quién hablo?

— ¿Hola? ¡Papá!-respondió la voz del otro lado del teléfono.-Papá, disculpa que te moleste, pero hoy salgo tarde del trabajo y necesito que cuides a Canon. ¿Podrías ir a la casa?

— Descuida, enseguida-en hombre esbozó una gran sonrisa al saber que vería a su nieto. Se despidió de su hijo, y fue en dirección a la puerta.

— ¡Natsumi!-llamó a su esposa-volveré un poco tarde, no me esperes.

— ¿Quién era?-Natsumi salió de la cocina mientras se limpiaba las manos en el delantal.

— Nuestro hijo, hoy sale tarde y me pidió que cuide a Canon-Endo se apresuraba en ponerse el abrigo y coger las llaves.

— Cuídate mucho, dale un abrazo de mi parte.

Después de despedirse de su esposa, Endo salió a la calle y empezó a caminar hacia su destino. De vez en cuando dejaba salir una sonrisa, después de todo, iba a estar con Canon y el niño era muy especial para él.

Al llegar, tocó la puerta y esta se abrió, mostrando la figura de un pequeño niño de 7 años.

— ¡Abuelo!-el niño se lanzó a los brazos del hombre, que lo recibió gustoso y entre risas.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Vamos a jugar fútbol, cierto?

El hombre no pudo evitar reír, definitivamente el pequeño era igual a él. Ambos corrieron entre carreras para llegar al patio trasero y empezar su querido deporte.

— ¡Dame la pelota abuelo!-gritaba el niño mientras corría detrás de hombre.

— ¡Trata de quitármela!-Endo corría con todas sus fuerzas con el balón, dando algunos gritos de felicidad.

— ¡Te alcancé!-Canon se lanzó encima de Endo, y empezaron a reír y gritar, tal como lo hacían cada vez que estaban juntos.

Así, la tarde pasó entre risas y juegos, dando lugar a la noche. Ambos entraron en la casa sin dejar de reír. Endo mandó a Canon a que tome una ducha mientras el preparaba la cena.

Durante los alimentos ambos se contaban todo lo que habían hecho en el transcurso de la semana y muchos temas que les gustaban en común. Tenían una conexión única, como una vez Endo lo tuvo con Daisuke. Rápidamente fueron pasando las horas .El reloj sonó, dando la hora de dormir de Canon.

—Abuelo, ¿Me vas a dar las buenas noches?

— ¡Claro, ve a ponerte tu piyama!

En la habitación del niño, Endo subió a Canon en su cama y él se sentó en la orilla de esta.

— Te daré las buenas noches, sino tendrás sueños con el coco.

— Abuelo, esas son creencias raras de la gente vieja.

— ¿Qué insinúas?-dijo el hombre aparentemente ofendido-yo no soy ningún anciano.

— Entiendo, ahora con su permiso me voy a dormir.

— ¡Espera! ¿No quieres que te lea un cuento?-dijo Endo sacando un libro de cuentos del estante que había en la habitación.

— ¡Yo no soy un niño!-Canon cruzó sus bracitos e hizo un puchero en señal de enojo.

— Se que quieres un cuento, no lo niegues.

— Está bien, lo que quieras-dijo el niño rendido.

Endo sonrió victorioso. Canon se acomodó en su cama y Endo se sentó en una silla; abrió el libro buscando una buena historia, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una.

— ¿Qué te parece si te leo "La Caperucita Roja"?

—Sí, está bien.

Endo carraspeó la garganta, humedeció la punta de su dedo y empezó la historia.

—"Caperucita Roja" de Charles Perrault. Había una vez una niñita en un pueblo, la más bonita que jamás se hubiera visto; su madre estaba enloquecida con ella y su abuela mucho más todavía. Esta buena mujer le había mandado hacer una caperucita roja y le sentaba tan bien que …

— ¿Abuelo? ¿Por qué te detienes? ¿Abuelo?

El abuelo se había quedado profundamente dormido. Canon, muy enojado empezó a darle golpecitos en la espalda para levantarlo, haciendo que este abra sus ojos muy pesadamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos y daba un gran bostezo.

— ¡Termina de leerme el cuento! Ni siquiera comenzaste y ya te duermes.

— Lo siento Canon, pero estoy cansado y ya es muy tarde. ¡Pero te lo puedo decir de memoria!-los ojos de Endo brillaban de mucha emoción que Canon, no puedo evitar reír.

— Está bien, continua-el niño se acomodó nuevamente en su cama mientras Endo dejaba el libro en el velador y se sentaba en su silla.

— Escúchame atentamente, aquí voy: Erase una vez una hermosa niñita llamada Caperucita Amarilla.

— ¡No!-exclamó Canon sorprendido - ¡Es Roja!

— ¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí!, Caperucita Roja. Lo siento, aun no se me va el sueño. Su madre la llamó y le dijo:"Escucha muy bien Caperucita Verde…"

— ¡Te dije que Roja! — ¡Ah, sí!, Roja. Bueno, su madre le dijo: "Ve a casa de tu madrina y llévale estos frijoles que…"

— ¿¡Qué se supone que estás hablando!?-Canon abrió los ojos abiertos como plato-¡No! Así no, es "Ve a la casa de la abuelita a dejarle estos pasteles, pero ten cuidado que las bestias pueden atacar"

— ¿¡Y qué clase de mala-madre manda a su hija sola a ese tipo de lugar!?-Endo gritó como loco, clara prueba que el sueño le estaba venciendo.

— ¡Abuelo! Continúa por favor, no grites.

— ¡Pero no me interrumpas!

— ¡Es que lo estas contando mal!

— Óyeme, ¿Quién es el abuelo, tú o yo?

— Discúlpeme-el niño suspiró rendido- Pero ¿Podrías continuar por favor?

— Bien. La hermosa niña se fue al bosque y se encontró con una jirafa.

— ¡Lo ves! Te confundiste. Se encontró al lobo, no una jirafa-la voz del niño mostraba una queja que crecía cada minuto.

— ¡Lo siento!-dijo en tono de sarcasmo-Bueno, el hecho es que el lobo le preguntó "¿Sabes dónde estoy y quién soy?"

— ¡Ah! El lobo le preguntó ¿A dónde vas, linda niña?

— Tienes razón, pero ¿Qué le importaba a ese carroñero la vida de la niña?

— Continúa…

— Y Caperucita Negra respondió…

— ¡Era caperucita Roja, Roja, Roja! ¡ROJA!

— ¡No le levantes la voz a tu abuelo niño malcriado!

— Pero abuelo, lo estas contando mal. Acuérdate que es Roja.

— Entiendo. Bueno, Caperucita Roja respondió:" Voy a…"-el hombre se quedo callado y pensativo por un momento-…Discúlpame niño, se me olvidó ¿Qué le dijo?

— ¡Uf! Le dijo: "Voy a ver a mi abuelita porque está muy enferma y le estoy llevando pasteles"

— ¡Si, ya que su mala-madre la mando sola a la criatura!

— ¡Abuelo! No digas eso. Bien, después dijo:"Ella vive muy lejos, en medio del bosque"

— ¡Exacto! Y el caballo le dijo…

— ¿Caballo? ¿¡Que caballo!? Eran un lobo.

— ¡Claro! Y el lobo dijo: "Te cuento que ayer en la tele…"

— ¡Ay, Dios! Aquí vamos de nuevo.

—"…salió que un leñador malo ronda por aquí, si lo ves me avisas.

— Abuelo ¿Es enserio?

— Caperucita caminó y caminó, que de tanto caminar se perdió y no la volvieron a encontrar. Robin Hood, que pasaba por allí la salvó, se casaron, tuvieron mil hijos y vivieron en una nave espacial. Fin.

— Abuelo…-el niño se froto las sienes y siguió hablando-Tú no sabes explicar cuentos. ¡Te equivocas mucho y cambias las cosas!

— Lo siento, pero tengo mucho sueño-lentamente los ojos de Endo se cerraban y su cuerpo perdía el equilibrio.

— No importa. ¿Me das las buenas noches? El anciano se levantó lentamente, se acercó al niño y lo arropó con mucho cuidado. Procurando que esté lo suficientemente cómodo y abrigado. Una vez logrado su cometido, le dio un beso en la frente.

— Buenas noches, Canon. —Buenas noches, abuelo. El hombre apagó la luz de la habitación, se fue silenciosamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Canon, aun se reía interiormente de lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

— Tengo el mejor abuelo del mundo.

Lentamente sus ojos se cerraron, Morfeo empezaba a hacer su trabajo y con mucha calma fue vencido por el sueño.

* * *

**INAZUMA ELEVEN ©LEVEL-5**

Hasta aquí. Recuerden dejar review n.n. Estoy muy feliz porque… ¡Se acerca mi cumpleaños! (Conciencia: y volvemos a las andanzas ¡Todavía falta mucho!). Oh, cállate. El hecho es que tal vez demore en actualizar por las dichosas tareas, pero trataré de hacerlo muy rápido. Gracias por leer. Cuídense mucho. Adiós.


End file.
